CONFESION
by natsumi511
Summary: hoy hinata vencera sus timidez y confesara sus sentimientos a Naruto, aunque no sera nada facil....naruhina


Bueno como segunda historia les traigo un NARUHINA….

OBS: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Mashashi Kishimoto.

ACLARACIONES:

_Palabras en cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes

(N/A): comentarios/notas de la autora

(): Aclaraciones de narración

*********************************************************************

**CONFESIÓN**

Hoy lo haría, se lo diría, tendría que enfrentar su timidez y su miedo al supuesto rechazo. Además ahora tenía motivos para no dudar de que los sentimientos que ella le profesaba pudieran ser correspondidos. La noche anterior él le había dado una esperanza…

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba, Hinata y… Naruto (Shino se encontraba en otra misión con su padre) regresaban de una misión.

Se encontraban fuera de la torre de la Hokage, pues acababan de entregar su informe:

Bueno, ya que terminamos al fin la misión, voy a ir a Ichiraku, hace una semana que no como ramen…voy a desfallecer… – comento el poseedor del Kyuubi.

¿Por dios Naruto, realmente nunca te cansas de comer ese plato? - le interceptó Kiba

Iie – respondió con una sonrisa el muchacho- incluso estaba pensando en invitarlos, ¿qué les parece, me acompañan? – preguntó

Gomen pero Akamaru resultó herido durante la misión y aunque la herida no es grave, lo llevaré con mi hermana para que lo atienda - declino Kiba - pero creo que alguien si podría hacerlo- agregó, mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a su compañera

¡Claro!… ¿qué opinas Hinata-chan?- la muchacha se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre- ¿me acompañaras?

…H-h-ai…Na-naruto-kun O///O – respondió

¡Entonces vamos dattebayo!, que muero de hambre. Nos vemos Kiba- dijo Naruto, mientras se alejaba acompañado de la kunoichi poseedora del Byakugan…

Ambos ninjas se encontraban en el puesto de Ichiraku hacía un buen rato, cuando de pronto se percataron que ya estaba oscureciendo y que además estaba comenzando a llover

Será mejor irnos Hinata-chan – advirtió el rubio

Está bien -respondió

Salieron apresuradamente del puesto de ramen, la intensidad de la lluvia aumentó; pero al fin llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, aunque claro ambos estaban empapados. Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta el portón principal; antes de entrar, ésta se volteo hacia su acompañante con la intención de despedirse. Sin embargo, al hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron y sus rostros quedaron pegados. Ella se ruborizo rápidamente ya que Naruto no retiro su vista de la de ella, inclusive le pareció ver un brillo especial en sus ojos; así que por un instante se dejo perder en esas orbes azules…

De pronto reaccionó, con un movimiento brusco y un poco torpe retrocedió unos pasos y atino a decir, aun sonrojada

Summimasen Naruto-kun etto… solo quería agradecerte que me hayas invitado a cenar cont-t-tigo

Fue… fue un placer Hina-chan. – respondió él- Creo que ya tengo que irme y…tú deberías entrar, estas empapada y no me gustaría que te enfermes aunque ¿sabes? Así te ves… linda…-agregó, un poco apenado y en un susurro apenas audible. Luego se fue.

Ella solo sonrió y entro rápidamente en la mansión, había escuchado claramente lo último que dijo Naruto, su corazón latió fuertemente…_quizás sí había alguna esperanza de que su amor sea correspondido, al menos ahora podría intentarlo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Entonces no había tiempo que perder, hoy le confesaría sus sentimientos sin más preámbulos._

_Así que salió rápidamente de la mansión con la única intención de encontrar a Naruto._

********************************************************

Mientras, un muchacho hiperactivo y de cabellos rubios y alborotados se encontraba en su departamento, recostado sobre el sofá recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Recordaba perfectamente esos ojos, ese cabello azul, esa voz suave y…no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa muchacha tímida, bajo la lluvia, iluminada por la luna… realmente era muy bonita y se sentía cómodo estando con ella…además, cuando la miro a los ojos la noche anterior se quedo perdido en su mirada y sintió un hormigueo extraño en el estómago.

Jamás había tenido esa sensación con Sakura, incluso había descubierto que el afecto que sentía hacia esta última era de connotación fraternal, la quería mucho, SI, pero como a una hermana. Sin embargo con Hinata era diferente, acaso (¿sería posible?) ¿Sentía algo por aquella kunoichi?

Estos últimos meses la había conocido más, ya que casi siempre formaban equipo para realizar misiones; y le pareció una joven muy inteligente, fuerte pero femenina y sobretodo muy bella. Pero no significaba que la quería ¿o sí?

Tendría que averiguarlo…

Pero ahora no, primero tenía que hacer ciertas cosas, por ejemplo, ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a la academia ninja, donde se encontraría con su pupilo: konohamaru. Así que olvidándose de la muchacha, salió apresuradamente rumbo a la academia.

*********************************************************************

No sabía cómo, pero había llegado a parar frente a la entrada de la academia ninja, quizás lo encontraría ahí, _no sería una mala idea esperar unos minutos - _se dijo- así que se sentó en uno de los bancos cerca a la entrada y se dispuso a esperar.

No había transcurrido mucho cuando divisó a al joven, venia presuroso, se veía agitado. El rostro se le ilumino y se dispuso a interceptarlo… sin embargo, el muchacho se acercaba a una gran velocidad, por lo que al notar que una joven se le acercaba no pudo "frenar": arremetió contra ella y cayeron juntos al suelo, en una posición un poco comprometedora…

Hola Hinata-chan!!! – fue lo primero que atinó a decir el poseedor del kyuubi, y levantándose rápidamente agregó- lo siento mucho

E-t-t-t-o ohiyo N-n-na-ruto- kun- respondió ella al saludo- no te preocupes, fue una torpeza de mi parte- se disculpó también ella mientras se ponía en pie, con ayuda de Naruto claro está.

NARUTOOOO NII-CHAN!!!-exclamó un furioso genin al ver a su "maestro" llegar tarde a su encuentro, ya que hoy le enseñaría una nueva técnica. – oh! ¡No pensaba que te estabas divirtiendo!- agregó maliciosamente al verlo con una muchacha muy linda quien además se encontraba sujetándole mano y se encontraba sonrosada.

Ante este comentario, la pareja se separó rápidamente. El ambiente estuvo tenso y se formo un silencio incomodo entre los tres personajes. Esta situación fue interrumpida por la voz del Uzumaki, quien dirigiéndose hacia la kunoichi dijo:

Fue muy agradable verte, pero me tengo que ir, adiós Hinata-chan- luego se volvió hacia su pupilo y cambiando su expresión totalmente (tenía los ojos blancos) exclamó – ¡¡konohamaru baka ttebayo!! Ya voy, espero que estés listo ya que no tendré piedad contigo menos aun después de lo que acabas de decir….

Sin más, Naruto salió tras su "pupilo", dejando a una ruborizada y desconcertada Hinata, que cuando al fin pudo reaccionar y articuló _"Naruto-kun yo q-q-quería de-cirte….",_ descubrió que ya estaba sola…

_¡Diablos!_- pensó- ¿_por qué tuvo que comportarse tan estúpidamente?_-se reprochó- _había perdido una gran oportunidad y no sabía cuando él volvería a estar solo, aunque…no perdería esta oportunidad, le pediría a Naruto unos minutos, se lo diría y luego él podría continuar "entrenando" a Konohamaru. Eso haría, solo los interrumpiría por un minuto…._

Ya decidida, Hinata se encamino hacia donde se encontraban **él** y konohamaru…

*********************************************************************

En un campo no muy lejano al lugar de la escena anterior, dos jóvenes ninjas se disponían a "entrenar". Uno de ellos, al parecer el mayor, tomó una postura seria y se dirigió a su supuesto pupilo:

Como te lo prometí, hoy te enseñare una verdadera técnica cuyo nivel está por encima de todas las que te enseñe, primero, debes hacer un giro , luego le agregas poder y después…te detienes…

Entiendo a que te refieres Naruto-chan – dijo el genin, cortando a su "sensei" – creí que sería una nueva técnica, pero permíteme decirte que ya domino un jutsu con ese nivel de potencia –esto sorprendió al rubio "_¿acaso el tercer Hokage ya le habría enseñado el rasengan_?"- sin ningún problema te demostrare que la domino- y con mucha determinación se alejo un poco, concentro su chakra, formó unos sellos y antes de terminar la técnica agregó maliciosamente- eres un pervertido Naruto nii-chan…..SUPER SEXY NON JUTSU!!!...

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, una muchacha peli azulada se acercaba a donde estaban aquellos ninjas y no pudo evitar escuchar la ultima parte:

_¡¿SEXY Non Jutsu?! ¿Qué era aquella técnica? ¿Naruto realmente era un pervertido? solo negó con la cabeza, no podría ser posible ¿o sí?..._

Se levanto una nube de humo y mientras esta se disipó se esbozaba la imagen de una mujer… …que era totalmente igual a ELLA!!!, pero con la diferencia de que no tenia prenda alguna.

Hehe Naruto-san ¿esto le gusta no?- comento divertido el muchacho al ver al rubio sufrir de una hemorragia nasal – es la muchacha con la que estuvo hace unas horas, acaso ¿le gusta?

¡Baka!- fue lo único que respondió Naruto, luego de golpear en la cabeza al joven genin. Aunque en el fondo sabia que quizás la respuesta a la pregunta de su pupilo fuese afirmativa. Solo se sonrojo

_¡!Oh por dios!! Esto era demasiado para ella- pensaba una avergonzada y muy sonrojada Hinata, quien había presenciado todo- esta situación era demasiado embarazosa, no era el momento para decir nada a Naruto-kun, por ahora solo tendría que irse lo más rápido posible de ahí, ya se le presentaría otra oportunidad para hablar con él, aun estaba comenzando el día…_

Mientras ella se alejaba podía oír los gritos del rubio amonestando la imprudencia de su aprendiz:

¡¡¡Teme dattebayo!!! ¡Cuando hable de una técnica poderosa me refería al rasengan!........

Bueno al menos corroboraba que SU Naruto no era "tan" pervertido como afirmó el nieto de Sarutobi, solo había sido una confusión…

*********************************************************************

Ya era mediodía, no sabía a dónde ir, después del incidente de hace unas horas no lo había vuelto a ver.

De pronto supuso donde podría encontrarlo: Ichiraku.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró el paso y fue directamente hacia el puesto de ramen, rogando además no encontrarse con nadie que los interrumpiese.

Por fin llegó y…lo vio…el estaba ahí sentado tranquilamente con esa sonrisa que a ella le encantaba; y además estaba solo. Esta era una segunda oportunidad que no desperdiciaría. Se acerco lentamente hasta que estuvo detrás de él, se sentó a su lado y por fin hablo:

Konnichiwa Naruto-kun

El aludido, quien no había sentido la presencia de la joven kunoichi, escupió el ramen que acababa de ingerir. Cuando logro reponerse del susto pudo decir:

Ah Hinata-chan eras tú- sonrio, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la imagen de ella (la transformación que hizo Konohamaru) vino a su mente , este se sonrojo rápidamente y bajo la mirada

Hinata sabia el motivo de aquella reacción, así que tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, su intención era otra asi que venciendo su timidez comenzó a decir:

Etto, Naruto-kun quería decirte…

Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas, Kurenai sensei nos ha llamado, hoy tenemos entrenamiento- le interrumpió Shino.

_Kuso. _está bien Shino-kun vamos – dijo levantándose. Y mirando al Uzumaki agrego- adiós Naruto-kun

Adiós- se despidió- por cierto, quizás nos vemos luego, pues pareciese como si hoy me estuvieses siguiendo jaja- comento divertido; sin embargo, la Hyuuga se quedo totalmente en Shock _"¿la habría descubierto?" _… su rostro tomo un fuerte tono carmesí, trato de reponerse pero se encontró con el rostro del rubio muy cerca al suyo, _no lo podría resistir_, él le preguntaba si estaba bien, _claro que no se encontraba bien, Dios las piernas le flaqueaban, el cuerpo no le respondía y luego, no oía nada, todo se volvió oscuro…_

*************************************************************

Despertó, estaba en una camilla del hospital, _se había desmayado, ¿cómo fue posible?_...se levanto, miro hacia el reloj, eran casi las cinco, _¿había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo?, creo que mejor dejo esta tonta idea – _se dijo.

Ya se había dado por vencida, sería mejor volver a casa. Salió del hospital cabizbaja,triste…derrotada, en el camino solo pensaba en él….

_Pronto iba a anochecer y todavía no se lo había dicho… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan desafortunada? ¿Por qué justo hoy todos la interrumpían? _

Sin embargo un halo de esperanza lleno su corazon cuando…lo vio, estaba solo y la calle se encontraba completamente desierta, esta era su última oportunidad…

Konbanwa Na-naruto-kun - saludó mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el nombrado

Hinata-chan, que gusto verte…de nuevo (N/A: xD!!!) – respondió el muchacho – ¿ocurre algo?

Etto…es q-q-que quería decirte algo muy importante desde la mañana…

Bueno si es así te escucho- dijo Naruto tomando una postura seria ( N/A: aunque parezca extraño)

Hace mucho que yo…pues que yo…- comenzó mientras jugaba con los dedos y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas…

¿NARUTO?- interrumpió la voz aguda de una joven

_Por kami-sama ¿acaso hoy no podría decirle nada a Naruto_?_ ¿por qué tenían que interrumpirla? … kuso… ¿Por qué justamente hoy?_ - se dijo para sí la peli azulada-_se le acaba el tiempo y cada vez que intenta hablar con él tienen que interrumpirla, realmente la paciencia se le estaba terminando. Además porque esta vez quien interrumpía no era otra que "LA SAKURA-CHAN DE Naruto", no es que no le cayera bien pero su relación estrecha con Naruto le incomodaba, para ser exactos, le causaba celos._

Al aludido se le ilumino el rostro y sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga, ya que aún no la había visto desde que regresó a la aldea. Este acto sin embargo, entristeció a Hinata quien se percato de la reacción de Naruto.

Sakura-chan!!! – atinó a responder el joven, quien se acercaba a darle un abrazo a su ex compañera de equipo.

Qué bueno verte nuevamente en la aldea, siento no haberte saludado antes, pero estuve muy ocupada en el hospital – agregó la muchacha- oh! ¡Konbanwa Hinata! – agregó al a percatarse de la presencia de la ojiperla. Y luego dirigiéndose a su compañero dijo un poco apenada- Creo que fui inoportuna, interrumpí su conversación ¿no es así? Mejor me retiro: sayonara Hinata, Naruto…

Diciendo esto último y agitando los brazos en señal de despedida, Sakura se fue alejando. Naruto, olvidándose de la joven Hyuuga se quedo parado observando el camino por el que se alejo su mejor amiga.

Hinata, al presenciar ello se dio media vuelta, resignada y cabizbaja se dirigió a casa

_Que tonta había sido, Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura, aún la amaba._

_Lo que le dijo la noche anterior había sido solo un cumplido, era ella la que se había hecho falsas esperanzas al creer que él la miraría por un instante SOLO A ELLA…_

¡¡¡Hinata-chaaaan espera por favor!!!-la llamó su amado. Ella se detuvo, él se acerco y añadió, aún con la respiración agitada – perdón por dejarte sola, pero creo que tenías algo que decirme y no me iré hasta que lo hagas.

El corazón le saltó de alegría, aun estaba de espaldas, por lo que el joven ninja no pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa que se esbozaba en su rostro.

Ella se giro rápidamente, pero desafortunadamente perdió el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla por la cintura impidiendo que ésta se desplome contra el suelo, abrió los ojos (los había cerrado cuando sintió su cuerpo caer) y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos azules, aquellos que le transmitían paz y en los que ella se perdería toda la vida, que la miraban tiernamente. Trató de desviar la mirada mas no lo consiguió. Sintió el ritmo acompasado de sus latidos, su respiración mezclarse con la suya y le pareció que él acortaba la distancia que los separaba…el corazón se le aceleró, su cuerpo temblaba aunque no sabía por qué, cerró los ojos…y…sintió un cálido contacto que la hizo estremecerse: ÉL LA ESTABA BESANDO, era un beso tierno, suave, apasionado…era DELICIOSO. Tímidamente correspondió al contacto, sus manos subieron hasta sus hombros y, aunque fuesen cortos los minutos, sintió que nadie más existía en el mundo, solo estaban ELLA Y ÉL: JUNTOS.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos estaban ruborizados por lo que acababan de hacer, se separaron:

Summimasen Hina-chan - intervino un apenado Naruto, rompiendo el silencio que los embargaba – yo no….

Calla – lo silenció la kunoichi, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios tiernamente- ¿sabes?- agregó mientras sonrió- esto es lo que tengo que decirte…- y sin más preámbulo lo volvió a besar, esta vez fue un roce corto pero tan o más tierno que el anterior- AI SHITERU…

El ninja se quedo en blanco por unos instantes, esas palabras habían calado profundamente en su ser, estaban cargadas de un sentimiento puro y sincero; y aquel beso hizo que su corazón se alterase, que la sangre le suba al rostro y que se transportara a un mundo en el que solo existían ellos. Esas palabras y ese beso le permitieron vislumbrar la verdad…el también estaba enamorado de ella…

Arigatou Hinata – respondió. Y abrazándola, agregó en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír : AI SHITERU MO

FIN

**** =) ****

bueno spero que este Naruhina les guste.

bueno me despido. espero sus por leer


End file.
